Frustrated
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - The movie is boring and Kanda is frustrated. TyKan


**Lee Isidor: **What up. It's me. :D

**2. **Well then. This idea was actually inspired by the fact that there is _nothing _to do and nothing to read and nothing to watch. I'm so BORED. So bored that that required capital letters. And the whole drink-pouring-on-feet-thing actually happened to me. In sixth grade. At a freaking Harry Potter movie. I mean... do you _mind_?**  
**

**4. **Beware of Dog will be updated as soon as I get a decent computer to put up the chapter on. So yeah. That's where it's at, yo.**  
**

**7. **Someone please entertain me before I die of boredom.**  
**

**9.** Yes people, it is snowing in March. In Texas. Yee haw.

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own DGM. Or anything entertaining, apparently. Roar.**

**

* * *

Frustrated  
** _…because Lee Isidor is just frustrated with a lack of entertainment._

"You are frustrating," Kanda growled, pushing at the other man's shoulder. "Do you hear me? You are _ridiculously _frustrating."

Tyki offered a lopsided grin. "I know, darling."

They were sitting together on the couch, watching some movie that Tyki had picked out. Needless to say, it wasn't very interesting. Besides, what gay man had good taste in TV shows? Kanda swore – though he wasn't going to mention it to anyone else – that he had caught the older man watching Project Runway on his laptop earlier. Tyki swore – repeatedly, and in different languages – and then claimed he wasn't watching it, after flipping the laptop shut the second Kanda had walked into the room.

"This movie sucks," Kanda said unhappily, shifting. The brunette's arm was slung over his shoulder, and his body was at an angle so that he could lean against the other's chest. "I _said_, 'This movie fuckin' _sucks_.'"

The other man blinked owlishly at him. "I heard you the first time, darling. What, is it not entertaining you?"

"It's entertaining _me_," Lavi piped up from the floor, and the long-haired man nearly jumped out of his skin. He had completely forgotten their three friends – ahem, that meant at least one straight? person was present – were also sprawled out on their living room floor. Oops. "Shut your trap, Yuu-chan."

Kanda glared down at the redhead. "Shut _your _trap or I'll rip your vocal chords out."

The redhead's laughter was light, casual, feathery. He obviously wasn't taking the situation too seriously. "I'm sure you would, Yuu," he said with mock seriousness. "Right after you slit my wrists and also maybe cut tribal tattoos all over my body and throw me off a building."

The older man blinked once, twice before settling back down into his lover's arms. "Che. Whatever. Leave me alone."

"Why don't you like the movie, Kanda?" Lenalee asked, turning to look at him with big eyes. The puppy-dog look had never worked on him, and she was probably just doing it for show. Or sympathy from their _other _friends.

"It's not entertaining," the long-haired man grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. One of his elbows was poking into Tyki's side painfully, because the older man shoved him forward slightly.

"I can think of a few things we can do that would be more… entertaining," the Portuguese man at his back suggested, tone slow and sultry.

Allen, the last person on the floor, turned back with an appalled expression. "Ex_cuse _me," he said with that thick British accent of his, "do you mind?"

"Do you _mind_?" Lavi mocked, trying to copy the accent. He did a pretty good job of it, actually.

Kanda rolled his eyes and put his head down on the older man's chest. It was rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing, and he felt warm even though the wind was rattling loudly at the windows and there might have even been snow falling outside. He was still frustrated with the movie – and its lack of cohesive plot, plethora of bad special and sound effects, and also the fact that his lover was probably watching Project Runway like some sort of addict, but it felt a little more bearable.

"Do you want a blanket?" Tyki mouthed close to his ear, and he could hear the smile in the words.

"No," he answered shortly. "I'm fine."

Lenalee's head swiveled around and her eyes fixed them both with a fierce glare – that immediately softened at the way they were snuggled together on the couch. "Shush," she said finally before turning around.

He was still a little frustrated at being shushed by a girl, but he stayed quiet anyway.

"I have this weird urge to pour my drink on your feet," Lavi confessed quietly in front of them without turning. "It's really weird."

"Do it and you _die_," Kanda threatened with a growl.

"I know, Yuu-chan. I know."

* * *

I would love reviews. C:


End file.
